clonetrooperfandomcom-20200214-history
Bacara
|born = c. 32 BBY''See [[Clone Wiki:Regulations for Clone Trooper Wiki, Page 4#Section 4B, Reasoning|Regulation 4, Clone Trooper Birth Date]]'' |species = Human (clone) |gender = Male |height = 1.83 meters |hair color = Black |eye color = Brown |unit = Galactic Marines |era(s) = *Clone Wars *Galactic Empire |died = |rank = Clone Marshal Commander |role = Marine}} Clone marshal commander Bacara was a clone commander that was the leader of the famous Galactic Marines, or the 21st Nova Corps, and a leader with Ki-Adi-Mundi of the Fourth Outer Rim Army. When he was born, he received the number CC-1138 to be identified by. He received ARC training under Alpha-17, and during that time, was identified as a loner from the other clone troopers, always putting his troopers first. Because he received special training, he helped evolve the Galactic Marines into one of the best units in the Grand Army of the Republic. He trained his troopers hard and only expected the best from them. Bacara saw lots of action on many worlds including New Bornalex, Mygeeto, Boz Pity, Aargonar, and Rhen Var. He had new armor to fight with, so it helped the 21st and Bacara to the point where when their guns failed, the clones fought with their hands. History Early Life Bacara was born on the world of Kamino to serve the Galactic Republic and the Grand Army of the Republic along with his other millions of identical brothers. When he was young, he was trained by the ex-Journeyman Protector Cort Davin to fight and survive in the war. He also learned Concordian, a dialect of Mando'a. Advanced Recon Commando At the beginning of the war, Bacara fought on the front lines with his men until he was called back to Kamino to be trained under Alpha-17, a great trainer. One of these battles was the First Battle of Geonosis. Bacara would come out to be one of the hundred or so commanders to be trained by A-17. Some others included Cody of the 7th Sky Corps, Gree of the 41st Elite Corps, Bly of the 327th Star Corps, and Neyo of the 91st Reconnaissance Corps. He eventually was sent back to the fighting against the Confederacy of Independent Systems when his training was finished. New Bornalex Bacara and the Marines soon received an assignment to decimate the droid forces on New Bornalex, so the troops arrived their with their new armor. Halfway through the battle, the guns to the armor malfunctioned, which left the clones unarmed. Bacara was still determined to not give up, so he encouraged the others to fight with their bare hands, and the clone troopers literally tore the battle droids and super battle droids apart with them. Soon, the great Separatist force was diminished to no more. The encounter earned the Galactic Marines a great reputation throughout the Republic. Other Planets Afterward, the 21st Corps fought at a dozen more worlds in the Outer Rim on a variety of different terrains including the mud on Aargonar and Boz Pity and the snow and mountains on Rhen Var. During that time, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Bacara, and a Jedi Knight named Rivi-Anu battled an enemy on a Venator-class Star Destroyer and killed him, but ending up in the death of Rivi-Anu. Mygeeto and Order 66 on Mygeeto]]The Galactic Marines and parts of the 501st Legion were sent to the snow-covered world of Mygeeto to acquire a valuable power crystal for a mysterious weapon of Chancellor Palpatine's. Bacara was a little worried about the 501st because he could not control what they did, but trusted the authority in General Mundi's hands. The fight soon moved into the city of Jygat and the Republic slowly forced the Separatists back. The Separatists decided to lay waste to the city and the Republic unintentionally joined in, trying to defeat the tri-droids that destroyed it. As the fight became worse, Bacara received a transmission from Palpatine to kill the Jedi because they were traitors to the Republic. Even though he had respect for them, the Republic came first, so he did not hesitate to pursue and kill the unsuspecting Jedi. Later on, he was glad to have killed the Jedi because he thought of them as arrogant beings who wanted to overthrow the government. Armor and Equipment Bacara in his armor]]Commander Bacara had Phase II Galactic Marine armor that included strength-enhancing armor that included macrobinoculars, a utility belt, kama, pauldron, and a bandoleer for holding ammo to fire with. He carried a DC-15A blaster rifle and had a DC-15S blaster carbine. Even though his troopers had maroon and white armor with different attachments on it, his armor was separate from theirs. Appearances *''Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 6'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' * * , Issue 3'' Sources * * * * *''Republic Commando: True Colors *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures Volume 6'' * *''Star Wars: Obsession 4'' * * *''The New Essential Chronology'' External Links * * Timeline Battle of Mygeeto Republic Commando: True Colors |list 3rd = Battle of New Bornalex''The New Essential Chronology'' Battle of Boz Pity''Star Wars: Obsession 4'' |list 4th = First Battle of Mygeeto''"To the Vanishing Point" - Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures Volume 6'' Battle of Mygeeto }} References Category:Clone trooper commander Category:Galactic Marines Category:Finished articles Category:Clone troopers Category:Fourth Outer Rim Army Category:Clone marshal commander